


Tears Fall Like Rain

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Problems, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: [A The Evil Within gay romance ♥]Leslie was hiding his face in Joseph's neck, his slim, small figure made him look like a child clinging to a parent. It wasn't that far off of a statement. His sleeved arm was covering any exposed part of his face while he clung to Joseph, shoulders shaking as he cried, his tears fell like rain. "Is he okay...?" Sebastian asked, knowing the answer to it.Joseph shook his head in response, his hand gently petting back the smooth, white locks on his head. "It's okay Leslie... they're gone... you're okay..." Joseph said soothingly. He looked at the small albino as he lifted his head from his neck with a gentle smile.His baby blue eyes were now red, his cheeks and nose red as well from the crying. Joseph reached out a hand and gently wiped away the tears. "See? You're doing better already." He smiled sweetly, causing Leslie's shoulders to relax. The small albino turned to Sebastian and Ruben, he stood up, hugging Ruben tightly.





	1. Chapter 1

"Listen, Mr. Castellanos, if you continue to break the school rules I'll have no choice but to suspend you." The principal stated. Sebastian Castellanos, Krimson City High School's best Junior football player, was sitting in the principal's office, his best friend for the last 6 years, Ruben Victoriano, stood behind him. 

"And just what school rules am I breaking?" Sebastian asked, leaning back in the seat with his arms crossed. Ruben gave a small glare in his direction, despite Sebastian being unable to see it. 

"You're constantly skipping classes, which is affecting your grades." He stated. 

Sebastian scoffed. "Skipping? I just come in late!" He protested. 

"Being late this many times in 4 weeks will also affect your grade, Mr. Castellanos." The principal said. 

"Well that's dumb," He mumbled. 

Almost in sync, Ruben and the principal sighed. "Mr. Valerio, you have my word that I'll keep Sebastian in line and on time." he vouched. 

"I'd appreciate that. You're both dismissed," He said, waving them off. 

Without a word, Sebastian stood up from the chair, Ruben still scowling at him from behind. They were leaving the principal's office, Ruben giving him a small lecture about how he can’t constantly be there to keep an eye on him.

In response, Sebastian gave him a glare. “Then don’t constantly be there!” He shouted, aggressively opening the door to exit the office. “You’re such a pai-!" Sebastian was cut off by the feeling of the door slamming into something, a loud yelp of pain followed the impact.

“Leslie!” An unfamiliar voice shouted. Sebastian stepped out, Ruben following behind, and looked behind it at who the voices belonged to. He raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the two at all. 

He’d apparently slammed the office door into some...albino kid, which sent him to the floor. Standing beside him to help, a dark haired male with glasses on, probably freshmen or sophomores. “Sorry about that,” Sebastian said, reaching his hand out to help him up, but instead had his hand smacked away. His friend helped the albino up himself.

“We’re fine, you’ve done enough.” He snapped, helping the albino over to the nurses office. Sebastian figured they were being dramatic, but Joseph knew more about Leslie then anyone.

Sebastian sighed, looking at Ruben. “What do you think?” He asked.  
Without a word, Ruben simply hummed. “I think this encounter was… interesting.” He said. Sebastian just simply shrugged in response.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

It was now study-hall, or where those who didn’t have a 5th or 6th period go. Leslie and Joseph didn't have a 6th period The two were sitting at the farthest corner of the library, Joseph working on homework from the previous classes. What they didn't know, however, was that this was also Ruben and Sebastian's 6th period

The bell had just rang for the final class to start, Joseph was working on Math III homework, while Leslie pitched in to help him if he had trouble. Leslie would listen to music, mostly Peter Hollens when he didn't have anything to do. It was peacefully silent between them, other then that. 

"I hate this place. Can't we just go to the parking lot and wait in my car?" Sebastian complained as he walked inside. Ruben following close behind, not answering him as he looked around the tables for an empty one. There were 3 empty ones, but while he scanned, he saw the same males from their earlier encounter. Ruben grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him over to the table. 

"Excuse me," Ruben spoke up, startling the albino out of his trance of music, his friend sitting beside him didn't acknowledge his presence. 

"Y-Yes?" Leslie spoke up, taking out his headphone to be polite. 

"There are no free tables, would you mind it if we sat here?" He asked. 

"What do you mean? There's one over ther- ow!" Sebastian began, but the hard pinch on his shoulder shut him up immediately. 

Joseph now looked up at the two, staring at them. He wanted to deny them, but he didn't want to be rude. "Sure, take a seat." He said with a friendly smile to Ruben, who returned it. They took a seat across from the pair, leaving Ruben closer to Leslie and Sebastian closer to Joseph. 

"What are you working on?" Sebastian spoke up, trying to make conversation, leaning over to look at the work he was doing. He was surprised however, to see the Math III signature on it. "You're in math 3? But you look like a freshman." He said, looking at the younger male. Sebastian was never one for saying something politely.

"I take that as a compliment," Joseph said, a small but visible scowl on his face. "I'm a sophomore." He mumbled. 

"I'm a senior." He said. He wasn't willing to give out more information then that, out of embarrassment. He held his hand out to the younger male and smiled. "I'm Sebastian," He said. Joseph hesitated, but reached out and shook his hand. 

"I'm Joseph." He smiled. He gave Leslie a small glance, only to see his albino friend sharing a headphone with the neatly dressed man. He didn't say much, turning back to Sebastian, who flashed a smile. 

"His name is Ruben, but he prefers to be called Ruvik. He's a junior." He explained quietly. Ruben's attention perked up at the subtle mention of his name, but seeing the two talking turned his attention back down to the book he was reading. The gentle voice of an unknown singer played through the headphone he shared.

"Leslie?" Ruben broke the silence between the albino and him. His attention turning to the older male. 

"Y-Yes?" He responded, a gentle smile formed. 

"Your name, it's Leslie, correct?" He finished, intimidating yellow eyes staring into the innocent baby blue eyes. 

He gave a small nod of response. "You're Ruvik, c-correct?" He asked.

The older male went silent, thinking for a moment before looking at him again. "You can call me Ruben." He said quietly, unable to stop the small curl of his lips when Leslie smiled. 

"I-I think your name is really nice," He smiled, causing Ruben to smile. 

"Alright you two, break it up." Sebastian's voice interrupted them. The pair turned their attention to their side, seeing that Sebastian had gotten significantly closer to Joseph then before. 

"You're one to talk," Ruvik shot back, a playful smirk on his lips. 

"No worries, Jojo and I were just being friendly." He winked at the dark haired male. 

"Jojo?" Both Leslie and Joseph questioned at the same time. 

"Just a little nickname I came up with~" Sebastian chuckled.

Leslie let out a small giggle, smiling happily at the interaction. "I'm glad you two are getting along, especially for strangers from an incident." Leslie said. 

"Actually, about that." Sebastian said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about ramming a door against you, it was an accident." He said. He eyed Leslie's side, seeing that his posture showed he was still in pain. 

He shook his head, "It's okay, I know it was an accident." He smiled, noticing that Sebastian instantly relaxed. 

It wasn't until the sound of the bell rang, that they all snapped out of their little worlds. "What the hell? Of all times for school to actually go by fast, it chooses the worst time." Sebastian sighed defeated. 

"J-Just because school is over doesn't mean we can't hang out again." Leslie said. "W-We can sit again together after the weekend, if you really want to." Leslie offered. 

Before Sebastian could say anything in response, Ruben gave the albino a sweet smile, one Sebastian himself had never seen. "That's nice of you, Leslie, we'd like to." He said. Leslie nodded his head, all four of them standing up and getting together their things. Joseph and Leslie were the first ones to leave, saying their goodbye's to the older males and left the library. 

"What do you think of them?" Sebastian asked. 

"They are certainly more interesting then I expected," Ruvik answered. 'Leslie, a little more then expected.' He thought to himself.

"I really do like Joseph, a lot more interesting then I thought." He said, smiling. "Anyway, let's just get home." Sebastian said, leaving the library with Ruben quietly, the thought of seeing the pair again sent a rush of emotion down their spines.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quit curving the ball so much!" Joseph shouted across the field from Leslie. 

"I-I'm not trying to! You know how terrible I am at throwing." Leslie pouted, getting another ball ready. 

"And you know how terrible I am at hitting, we've got to balance out where we suck." Joseph smiled. He hated that he was a lot worse at baseball then he'd ever admit to.

It was oddly cloudy for Krimson's usual sunny afternoons, but that didn't stop the pair from meeting up. Leslie and Joseph met at the downtown park to play baseball, despite neither of them have family record of baseball or any interest in pursing it. Leslie came from a 'family' of lawyers, while Joseph came from a line of ice skaters. They only agreed on baseball since it was the least boring sounding sport for them both, and was good exercise.

Leslie got each throw ready, aiming more straight this time and threw as hard as he could. After 5 throws, A bright grin on his face as he realized he'd hit 3 of them. He panted tiredly, he felt proud of himself for improving so much. 

"Can we take a break?" Leslie whined, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm tired." He said. 

Joseph chuckled, picking up the baseball bat and walking over to him. "Sure, just for a little." He said and sat down with him on the bench. A soft whistle drew his attention up to in front of him, where he saw Sebastian standing. 

"I didn't know you played baseball." He chuckled. "Based on your hits, I guessed right." He teased. 

Joseph scoffed. "As if you could do better, pretty boy." Joseph mocked playfully, a grin on his face. 

"So you think I'm pretty?" Sebastian hummed, batting his eyelashes in a way that made Joseph blush and laugh. 

"Well, while y-you two flirt, I've got to get to the library to study." Leslie said, tossing Sebastian the ball. "P-Pitch for me, please?" He smiled. 

"Gladly, maybe I can teach Joseph how to play baseball while I'm at it."

"You're on!" Joseph grinned, standing up with the bat hanging along his shoulder. 

Leslie giggled, walking away from them with his laptop bag. He swung the strap over his head so it dangled over his shoulder. This was the norm for the pair, they'd meet downtown every Saturday and Saturday and stay out as long as they wanted, but Leslie would study at the library for at least two hours before they regrouped. 

He approached the library quietly, something feeling off to him. He brushed it off as his nerves acting up. He entered the library quietly, walking over to a table. 

The library had two stories, when you walk in, the first floor was mostly tables, with book shelves only against walls, three different staircases lead up to the second floor, much larger with more books and no tables.

Leslie walked to the left of the library, sitting down at a table more secluded away. He usually did his history and art homework here, since he couldn't afford the text books for the school. He set his things down and picked out the two books he needed, quietly beginning to work in silence. The unnerving feeling returned to him again, this time worse then before. It made him panic, since the only time he felt this way was when...

He shook his head harshly, shaking his thoughts away and returning to his homework. While he was working, he didn't hear the sound of someone approaching his side. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The voice asked, sounding oddly familiar to him. Leslie looked up to see who it was, heat instantly rushed up to his cheeks. 

It was Ruben.


	3. Chapter 3

         Leslie goes still once he locks eyes with Ruben, he didn't process that he'd been asked a question and sat up. "S-Sorry, o-of course you can." He smiled sweetly.   
  
        With a nod, Ruben took a seat beside the albino. While Leslie had stuff for school, Ruben had a small stack of neurology and human anatomy books, which made Leslie curious, but not curious enough to ask him. Leslie returned to his history homework, a small blush visible on his face thanks to his complexion. The extreme paleness of his skin made him insecure. He frowned a little, letting his thoughts catch up to him.   
  
        Ruben caught onto this, turning his attention from his book and at the young male. "Is everything alright?" He asked, startling Leslie out of his trance.   
  
        "I-I'm fine..." Leslie said, returning to work.   
  
        Ruben went quiet, eyes fixed on the male beside him. He exhales, turning back to his notes and resumes his reading. During their quiet study session, Leslie suddenly twitched, his head jerking to the side a few times. Ruben raises an eyebrow, watching the albino out of confusion. Leslie didn't say anything and weakly rubbed his neck, seeming to try to pretend it never happened. The albino pulls up his backpack and goes through it, picking something up from inside it. Ruben couldn't see what it was, but he recognized the sound of pills clattering inside a container. He catches a glimpse of a small, orange bottle, and immediately turns his gaze away. It wasn't his place to stare at something like that.   
  
        He never fully looked at the albino, but he could faintly make out the sight of the albino taking a pill or two, but Ruben was polite and didn't look while he did.   
  
        Once Leslie has his backpack closed, he returns to his work, but not without giving a small glance to the man beside him. He hadn't really taken a long time before to observe Ruben fully, but now that he was, he began to notice stuff he never had at first. For one thing, Ruben's hands were wrapped in bandages, seeming to go up his arms. He frowned a little, curious about them.   
  
        "They came from when I was a child. An accident." His voice suddenly speaks, startling Leslie out of his trance.   
  
        "I-I'm sorry for staring, I-I never noticed them..." He frowns, looking at the thin fingers bandaged.   
  
        "It's alright, Leslie." He says gently.   
  
        Ruben wasn't prepared for when Leslie reaches his hand out, gently holding his own scarred hand. The albinos hands were cold and soft, much different compared to the white bandages that covered his blistered and red skin.   
  
        Leslie ever so slightly unwraps the bandages and looks up at Ruben. "C-Can I?" He asks. Ruben is hesitant, but gives a slight nod. With slow and careful moves, Leslie gently removes the bandages. His rough hands out for the feeling. Leslie's touch is gentle and cautious, lightly tracing his hand and frowning. "I-I'm sorry this happened to you..." He says.   
  
        "It was a long time ago." He mumbles quietly. Without another word, Leslie begins to bandage his hand back up.   
  
        Once his hand is bandaged back up, Leslie gently lets go of it, watching as Ruben pulls it back and resumes his writing. Before Leslie can finish his homework, his phone buzzes. He picks it up, looking at the message. It's from Joseph.  
  
 _Hey! Sebastian and I are getting hungry so we're going to go get Wendy's. You and Ruvik can join us!_  
  
        Alright, I'll ask him. We'll meet you there in about 10 minutes.  
  
        Once the message is sent, he looks at Ruben. "S-Sebastian and Joseph are meeting up with food, d-do you want to meet up with them?" He asks.   
  
        He hums, thinking for a moment before nodding his head. "Sure." He says and begins to pack up his books, Leslie doing the same. They were both unable to wear backpacks, so they would use laptop bags, ironic enough. They took a little longer then 10 minutes, not intentionally, but it took a while to get to the fast food area.   
  
        As they're walking, Leslie is failing to notice the glances Ruben is giving him, ones that if he were to have noticed ahead of time, his life would've been a whole lot different.   
  
  
                                                                                                 -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -  
  
  
        Joseph stood beside Sebastian outside of the fast food restaurant, waiting for his albino friend and his 'date'. The thought of the two dating causes him to chuckle, catching Sebastian's attention. "What's funny?" He asked.   
  
        "Oh, nothing, don't worry. Just me thinking about something." Joseph smiled. He stopped, however, a small frown formed on his face as he looked back at Sebastian. "Actually, I have a question... about your friend, Ruvik."  
  
        Sebastian made a small face at the statement, but leaned against the wall of the fast food restaurant, Joseph standing in front of him. "What is it?"  
  
        "When we were at school, and you two came to sit with us, I noticed something about Ruvik, the way he was watching Leslie... have they met before, if you know?" He asked.   
  
        "Well... actually Joseph, Ruvik's ob-" Sebastian began, but was cut off by the gentle and sweet sound of Leslie's voice.   
  
        "H-Hey Joseph, Sebastian." Leslie said with a smile. "S-Sorry we're late, we got caught up at the library." He said. Ruvik stood beside him, silent as usual with his posture tall, making him almost as tall as Sebastian.   
  
        Joseph was silent for a moment, eyeing Ruvik for a moment before giving a smile to the albino. "No worries, let's go inside and eat." He said, holding the door open for the three.   
  
        He knew something was up, something was... wrong... with Ruvik. He intended to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think of it so far!


End file.
